In one conventional form of measuring apparatus, a measuring wheel is provided at one end of an elongated handle so as to be rolled along a subjacent surface, such as for measuring the length of the surface between two points thereon.
It has been found desirable to provide such a wheeled-type measuring device not only for measuring such subjacent surfaces, but also measuring the dimensions of walls and ceilings.
A serious problem arises in the use of the conventional wheeled measuring devices of the prior art in that the fixed length of the handle makes it quite difficult to utilize the measuring wheel in the different applications.